edfandomcom-20200215-history
For Your Ed Only
"For Your Ed Only" is the 4th episode of Season 3 and the 56th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, the Eds unintentionally find Sarah's diary and take it with them. Now they must do something about it before Sarah finds out they took it. Plot The episode begins with Eddy struggling to chew some indestructible gum which Edd invented, and all appears to be going well until Ed chews an entire stick and blows a HUGE bubble and floats away. Jonny and Plank walk by and ask Eddy if it's a hot-air balloon and Eddy, being the salesman he is, tells Jonny that it's a hot-air ride. Jonny is interested and hops aboard. Eddy hops in telling Jonny he hasn't paid yet and Edd tries to follow them. Kevin notices the balloon and shoots it down with a baseball, Jonny and Plank lands to the ground at such force, it causes them to make a tunnel through The Earth and end up in China (which Jonny claims is just like in the cartoons). Ed and Eddy land through Ed's House's roof and into Sarah's Bedroom, destroying it in the process. Edd manages to find them, and tells them that they need to repair it before Sarah arrives, but Eddy discovers her secret diary in the wreckage and decides to read it. Ed and Edd try to stop him, but they hear Sarah and Jimmy walking up the stairs. Eddy tosses the book through the window and the Eds manage to jump out before Sarah comes in. Sarah cries at the state of her room and soon finds out her diary is missing. The Eds try to find the diary in the yard, but with no success. Eddy then seemingly gives up on trying to find it in the yard and takes his friends somewhere else to hide from Sarah. Sarah and Jimmy soon enlists Nazz, Kevin and Rolf to scour the Cul-de-Sac to recover her beloved diary, but without much success. Meanwhile The Eds, at The Lane, try to figure out what to do, but Edd and Ed find that Eddy is a bit preoccupied with something and seems to be enjoying it. Edd asks is there something he would like to share with them. Eddy trying to hide his laughter says no. Ed then grabs him by the ankle and Edd asks Eddy to hand it over. Eddy claims he has no idea what Edd is talking about, so Edd orders Ed to do it. Ed then shakes Eddy until he coughs up what he was hiding. They then discover that Eddy had the diary with him and finds that her book is in an unacceptable condition for them to return(Edd finds that the diary is saturated in drool and its spine is bent up). Eddy begins flipping through the diary, finding an entry about how Edd gave her a "horsey" in a dream she had. After teasing some fun at Edd, Eddy notices a series of unflattering drawings of him, which turns out to be a flip-animation of him walking past some dollar bill signs on a cane, getting struck by lightning and getting crushed by a brick. Ed and Edd find this funny, but Eddy is angered by the animations. Sarah and Jimmy are then shown to have enlisted the help of Nazz, Kevin, and Rolf in searching for Sarah's diary. Rolf looks under a rock and says the space beneath here is vacant. Sarah cries again and states she wants her diary back. Kevin then asks if anyone has seen the Eds due to the mentioning of the word "vacant". After reading the diary even more, Edd implores to his friends they should return it, but Kevin walks by and catches them red-handed. But before he can do anything, Eddy shanghais him and has him tied to a tree. Kevin sarcastically congratulates Eddy on reaching a new low in dork history, but Eddy claims Kevin is just jealous before running off. Edd then comes by and puts a pillow between Kevin and the tree to make him a bit more comfortable while also apologizing for the abrupt accommodations. Edd then runs off to join with his friends. After running away to somewhere else, Edd says they have broken the law as they not only have taken someone else's personal belonging, but add to it they have abducted and detained somebody against their will. Edd, wanting to end this fiasco, tells them that they sneak back to the house, place it in a suitable spot, and pretend to know nothing about the diary. Eddy likes the plan and congratulates Edd at his underhandedness. They then sneak past The Kids, who are still hard at work, trying to locate her diary, and returns to Ed's House and try to find a spot to bury it, but they are discovered with the diary by Sarah and Jimmy. Sarah claims her diary and finds that they've read it (as there are drool stains all over the pages). The Eds hurriedly try figure how to escape as she angrily begins advancing to them. Eddy has Edd to blow a huge bubble with the bubble gum he'd invented to fly away, but fails to do so. Ed helps Edd by blowing into his mouth, which inflates his hat. Eddy and Ed clutch onto Edd and floats away just before Sarah could beat them up. Their escape soon backfires when Edd loses breath and exhales, causing the balloon to deflate. They plummet down to earth, at the mercy of Sarah. The episode ends with Sarah writing an entry in her new diary about the events that occurred in this episode, and with The Eds, Jonny and Plank (who'd somehow managed to return to Peach Creek from China) stuck together on Ed's bedroom wall with the chewed up gum. Memorable Quotes *'Ed': Eddy chew the indestructible bubble gum "I'm in my happy place, Double D!" gum from Eddy and starts chewing it with ease Edd: "Well, it seems my formula for inordinate bubble gum exceeded all expectations." blows a huge bubble "Ed, are you blowing a BUBBLE?....HEAVENS I DON'T HAVE DATA FOR THIS!" flies away Eddy: laughs Edd: "Inhale, Ed! REVERSE YOUR BREATHING!" Eddy: "Hey! Where ya goin' with my gum?!" ---- *'Jonny 'and Jonny go through the ground and come out in China: "Wow, China! Just like in the cartoons..." ---- *'Ed': wrapped in one of Sarah's bed springs "I'm a borg." ---- *'Ed': after hearing Sarah "It's Sarah! We are so doomed. Help me guys! She'll tell mom, and mom will tell dad, and he'll say 'Not now I just got home from work.' I'm not in my happy place, Eddy!" ---- *'Edd': panicking "Quickly! We need to find Sarah's diary or who knows what she'll do." Ed: focused "I know what she'll do and it won't be fresh linen!" Edd: "Well put, Ed." ---- *'Edd': bumped along upside down by Ed and Eddy "I'm losing it! I'm losing it!" Eddy: "Take 5, Lumpy." drops Edd Ed: back to Edd down the lane "Double D lost it all over the ground, Eddy." ---- *'Eddy': from Sarah's diary "Woo hoo! listen to this - 'Dear diary, Double D is so cute! Last night I dreamed he gave me a horsie! Ha ha ha! A horsie!'" ---- *'Ed': a little caricature of Eddy in the diary "Oh look, an Eddy drawing! flips the page and another Eddy caricature appears And another." flips the pages more rapidly which show even more Eddy drawings Eddy: "That ain't me." Edd: that it's a little flip book cartoon of Eddy walking past some dollar bill signs on a cane "Seems Sarah would like to pursue a career in animation." Eddy: "What a loser!" Ed: the Eddy animation get zapped by lightning and reduced to ashes "Oh look, Eddy is a smudge!" Eddy animation is then crushed by a brick ---- *'Kevin': "Way to go, Bucko. You've reached a new low in dork history." Eddy: "Ha! the rope a little more ''Jealous? Hasta la vista, baby!" '''Edd': a pillow in between Kevin's head and the tree "I do apologize for the abrupt accommodations, Kevin. C'est la vie!" Kevin: a brief pause "This show needs subtitles." ---- *'Edd': he's taping his mouth with duct tape "Bad mouth! Bad!" Ed: "Tape." ---- *''slams on the lawn chair and Sarah's diary flies sideways'' Ed: a spade "Let's bury that book." sees Sarah's diary flying towards him and gasps Ed: "That book's attacking! Duck!" ---- *''breathes air into Edd's mouth, causing his hat to inflate and float in the air'' Eddy: "See ya later half-pint!" and Eddy clutch onto Edd and floats away from Sarah Sarah: "ED! YOU GET DOWN HERE OR I'LL TELL MOM!" Ed: stops breathing air into Edd's mouth "Don't tell Mom, Sarah!" Edd: to hold his breath "I've got Ed germs!" exhales, causing his hat to deflate Ed: plummeting to the ground "Have mercy, child of the netherworld!" ---- *'Sarah': writing "Dear diary, my brother and that stupid Eddy got what they deserved today. Double D looked so innocent, but you know what they say - give those cute ones an inch and they'll take a mile." Edd: onto Ed's bedroom wall with chewed up bubble gum "So, once again the day ends with the three of us-" Eddy: stuck on the wall "-stuck together in some nutty way... but wait! We have a guest tonight!" camera zooms out showing Jonny stuck on the wall with the Eds Ed: "I like the way Jonny's stuck." Jonny: up by the side of the Eds "Boy, Plank, how the heck did we ever end up here? If you weren't so scared of turning into chopsticks, we'd still be in China!" Eddy: about Jonny "Could someone scrape this guy off my shoe? Please?" Trivia/Goofs *When Ed gets up after landing in Sarah's bedroom, his face is scrunched in a bedspring. Ed then says: "I'm a Borg." Borgs are a group of cybernetic alien organism in Star Trek. *When Sarah and Jimmy walk up their stairs, their outlines don't move. *When Edd was chewing gum to try and get away from Sarah, Ed ended up blowing Edd into a balloon. When Edd let go of the air, the gum was no longer there, it had suddenly disappeared. But in the last scene, Jonny, Ed, Edd, and Eddy are all stuck in the gum. *When Eddy unlocks Sarah's diary, he pulls off one of his three hairs. In the next scene, the hair he pulls off is back on his head. He also didn't feel any pain from removing his hair out, but it's possible that Eddy was expecting the pain. *When the airborne diary hits Edd, it falls onto the ground just after. However, after the camera focuses on Ed and Eddy, then goes back to Edd, the diary is in Edd's hat. *Kevin breaks the fourth wall by saying that the show needs subtitles after Edd said the phrase "C'est la vie", meaning "That's life" in French. *This is also the second time Edd spoke in French. The first was in the episode "To Sir with Ed". *This is the second episode Sarah cries. The first episode was "High Heeled Ed". *'Running Gags:' :#Ed saying he is either in or not in his happy place. :#Everyone (except Jonny and the Kankers) looking for Sarah's diary. *'Eddy': "...Hasta la vista, baby!" - this is the line from the 1991 movie Terminator 2: Judgement Day, starring Arnold Schwarzenegger. *38th time the Kankers were absent. *It is unknown why Jonny would get stuck with the Eds by gum at the end of the episode when he had nothing to do with the diary situation. It could be because Sarah wasn't happy that Jonny didn't help her look for her diary because he was in China for most of the episode, so Sarah made Jonny get stuck with the Eds or that she'd done it out of personal hatred for Jonny. *'Jimmy': "A rose by any other name would smell as sweet." This is exactly the same quote used by William Shakespeare, a famous playwright best known for "Hamlet", "Romeo & Juliet", "Much Ado About Nothing", and "Macbeth." Gallery File:ImagesCAN0XJU7.jpg|Sarah will tell Mom, and Mom will tell Dad, and he will say "Not now, I just came home from work." Wow, China.jpg|"WOW, CHINA! Just like in the cartoons..." Sarah is very angry.jpg|RUN AWAY! Ed Spring.jpg|"I'm a Borg." Copy of for_your_eds_only 015_0001.jpg|Edd desperately straightening Sarah's lamp images.jpg|Eddy trying to chew the gum. Video HkadVwp4-Nk Category:Episodes Category:Season 3